brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Maria Presa
:"You lied to me". :"Not everything was a lie". :"Istanbul?" :"That wasn't a lie". :-George and Anna-Maria Anna-Maria Presa was the secondary protagonist involved in the "Angel Of Death Conspiracy", although she isn't a playable character, she can be selected from the inventory to interact with items and people. Personality Anna-Maria thought the Order of St. Michael was going to bring faith to the entire world peacefully, suggesting that is easily mislead and manipulated by her strong faith. She asks George Stobbart to help her decode an old manuscript which has been in her family for many generations and which points to the location of a secret treasure. She is also being track down by a group of mobsters called the Martino Gang who are after the manuscript as well but George and Anna-Maria manage to find & located the treasure before the Martino Gang. After returning to their hotel room Anna-Maria and George spend the night together, when George wakes up, he finds Anna-Maria missing & so is the treasure. He then decides to track her down thinking she is kidnapped by the mobs with the help of Nicole Collard, George finds out that Anna-Maria lives in Rome, Italy where she was a nun & used to work at a the Monastery in Vatican, some manuscripts were stolen from the library prior to her disappearance. When George and Anna Maria reunited, she told George that she did lied to him in order to find the treasure but she wasn't lying about her feelings for him. She stated that she was trying to stop the Vatican's from discovering the treasure which is the Ark Of The Covenant a weapon of mass-destruction. so that they would not obtain it but it was too late her mission was a failure and now they are about to summon the new Angel of Death by using Nicole as a human interface. George & Anna-Maria arrives at the ceremony to see Nico chained to the Ark, ready to become the new Angel of Death. Mevlut, enters the scene armed with a gun, but Anna Maria points her gun at him as well. George succeeds in stopping the ceremony in time and frees Nico, but Anna-Maria and Mevlut shoot each other and die. Dying Anna-Maria apologizes to George for using him. Trivia * The name "Anna Maria" is a name composed of two names "Anna" and "Maria", meaning "beloved grace". The name is originated in Italian, precisely Roman Catholic. * "Presa" may related to Latin word "to grasp". *She gets romantically involved with George. *She never took her vows, so Anna Maria is not officially a nun. *Anna Maria's address is "Vicolo Serve Smarrite 128, apartment 08, Rome". *Her neighbour is Brother Mark, he lives in apartment 07. *Anna Maria is voiced by Regina Regan who also voiced Juanita. Gallery AnnaMariaNY.png|Anna-Maria in her New York Attire Anna Maria New York Attire.jpg|Anna-Maria in her New York Attire AnnaMariaIstanbul.png|Anna-Maria in her Turkey Attire Anna Maria Turkey Attire.jpg|Anna-Maria in her Turkey Attire Anna Maria's home address.jpg|Anna-Maria's full name and address Anna Maria & George get jiggy.jpg|George and Anna-Maria embrace Anna 2.png|Anna Maria at George's Bail Bonds office The ark 3.png|Anna Maria, Melvut annabyGRayArt.jpg|Anna-Maria concept art by G-RayArt Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Broken Sword: The Angel Of Death Category:Order Category:The Order of St. Michael